Existing computer-based systems and methods do not adequately further the objectives of the clientele they serve. As an example, service organizations such as “call centers” are frequently used, either as part of a larger organization, or as a separate entity, to manage the provision of a range of possible services to customers or clients. A client or customer typically contacts the service organization to make a request for services, such as information technology-related services. A typical service organization receives numerous such requests, and therefore make some effort to prioritize the handling of these requests for services. For example, service request may be processed on a “first-in, first-out” (FIFO) basis. In other words, those requests for services that are placed earlier in time are given priority over those requests for services that occur later in time. Typical prioritization schemes may also allow for deviation from a default first in, first out scheme. Such prioritization may allow for escalating the priority of a request for services. However, these typical schemes for managing service requests do not involve consideration of business-process specific information associated with the customers, clients, or their organizations. Therefore, the manner in which such service requests are typically handled by the service organization do not necessarily further the business objectives of their customers, clients, or their organizations, in an optimal way.